Blackout
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: Chad and the Randoms are stuck in the studio due to a blackout. What happens when they play truth or dare? Will the truth come out? Channy one-shot.


_SPOV_

Here I am sitting with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Chad. Why am I sitting with them? 'Cause it's thundering outside and there is no electricity here in the studio.

"So…" Tawni said breaking the silence.

"So." Nico turned to Grady.

"So.." Grady looked at Chad.

"So." Chad smirked at me.

"So!" I yelled getting up.

"_Diva."_ Chad sung. I just rolled my eyes and plopped on the couch.

"How 'bout a friendly game of truth or dare?" Tawn smiled cheery. Nico and Grady groaned, so did I.

"Cool. I'm in for it Blondie." Chad said oh so smoothly.

"Great!" Tawni said completely ignoring my opinion.

"What if I don't wanna play?" I said a bit too harshly.

"No one cares 'bout your opinion Munroe. Just don't play." Chad said annoyed.

"Fine!" I retorted

"Fine!" he scrunched his nose.

"Good!" I screamed getting up.

"Good!"

"Ugh, are you done?" Tawni said stealing my line.

"Oh, we're so done!" Chad rolled his eyes.

I left the prop house in annoyance. Wrong move Sonny. It was so dark! I couldn't even see my own shadow.

"Ugh, where's a light when you need one?" I whispered.

"Right here." I heard a smirk. I turned to see a lit up candle and Chad holding it with a playful grin.

"Why are you here?" I crossed my arms.

"I knew you were gonna get lost in the dark so.." he trailed off.

"Here I am." He smiled. A genuine smile.

"Aww, Thanks." I smiled completely getting lost in his eyes.

"Don't get used to it Munroe." He shook me off of his gaze. I rolled my eyes.

"So, why did Miss Munroe leave?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I-I hate.." I stuttered.

"Hate? Truth and dare?" he smirked. How'd he know?

"How- di- you know?" I choked out.

"Sonny, I think I know you by now." He smiled. We stood there in silence until..

"C'mon let's go back." He held my hand. I let out a gasp. Wow his hands were so soft. Stop it Sonny! I yelled at myself. I think I was feeling much better.

"Sonshine is back!" Chad grinned. I blushed at the attention.

"About time." Tawni rolled her eyes. Nico and Grady smiled and offered me to sit down.

"Okay. So everyone knows how to play right?" Tawni explained. We all nodded our heads.

"Great! I'll start." She looked at Nico. "Truth or dare?" Tawni smiled.

_CPOV_

"Dare!" Cloudy said confidently. I rolled my eyes and noticed Sonny. She was fidgeting. I smiled at her hoping she would calm down.

"Okay, I dare you… to kiss Sonny!" she laughed and clapped her hands together.

"What?!" I yelled a bit too loud.

"Don't get jealous." Blondie grilled me. Ugh that bitch.

"Hey, I don't mind." Nico smiled flirtatiously. Eww he does not know how to flirt and only I flirt with Sonny!

"What if Sonny doesn't want to?" I blurt out.

"Do you?" Nico asked her.

"Nope." She smirked at me. They leaned in and BAM! They kissed. Ugh.

"Okay we get the point!" I said pulling Sonny away from Nico's lips.

"Are you jealous Cooper?" she smirked my smirk!

"No- I-I was just saving y-you." I stuttered out. CDC does not stutter!

"From what? A kiss?" she laughed.

"From this idiot! He can't kiss for shit!" I defended.

"Let it go, Chip." He analyzed me.

"Anyways. Nico go ask someone!" Blondie cheered.

"Okay. Tawni truth or dare?" he smiled.

"Ooohh me! Uhhh truth." She acted surprised.

"Okay, so who was your first crush?" Nico asked.

"What are you a girl?" I mocked. Sonny slapped my arm signaling me to shut up. Tawni and I exchanged glances.

"Let's skip this question." I suggested.

"Why?" Sonny smirked.

"Well, uhh- M-My first c-crush w-was C-Chad DYLAN GOLDFARB!" she yelled. Oh shit thanks a lot blondie. Sonny flushed red with jealousy I smirked at that.

"Chad?" everyone gasped.

"Goldfarb?" Sonny laughed. I rolled my eyes. She just had to say my last name.

"Yeah yeah I changed my last name. That was my mom's last name." I sighed hating to tell the truth to a bunch of randoms.

"Anyways! Its my turn to pick!" she clapped her hands together.

"Uhhhh Sonny!" she squealed causing everyone to back away.

"Truth or dare?" she said filing her nails.

"Truth." She smiled her stupid cute smile.

"Ugh you girls are so boring!" I yawned.

"Fine! Ill pick dare." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine!"

"Good!" she retorted.

"Good!" I rolled my eyes.

Everyone started to yawn at our argument.

"Yay! I have the perfect dare!" Tawni cheers.

"I dare you to kiss…" She trailed off for a dramatic effect. Oh great she always does that dare. We just rolled our eyes.

"Haters! Gosh so mean! Anywho I want you to kiss Chad!" she squealed.

"What?!" Sonny and me said at the same time.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" they all yelled.

"Alright Munroe, lets just get this over with." I leaned in and crashed my lips onto hers. Surprisingly she kissed back and deepened the kiss. My lips grazed her bottom lip. We pulled away by Tawni screaming eww.

"Okay! Okay! We get the point!" she yelled in total disgust.

"Not bad Munroe, Didn't think a girl from chuckle city was a good kisser." I grinned.

"Well, i guess your not as bad too." She smiled and blushed as I looked into her eyes. And leaned in again but suddenly the lights came on. Everyone cheered. Sonny looked disappointed cause I didn't kiss her. So I leaned in and kissed her again. Her lips were so soft. She ruffled my hair and I stroked her rosy cheeks.

"Can't wait for another blackout." She whispered.

"You can't wait can you?" I teased. She layed her head on my chest and whispered.

"You were the light all along."


End file.
